Space Dandy: It's an Adventure Baby
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It's a great space adventure everyone. As The Aloha Oe crew meets an old friend and a new one. But there's trouble brewing in the galaxy an old enemy is one of them. Read and find out how this story goes. The fic will show multiple OCxOC pairings. I'm borrowing OCs from xKamikox


Izurei, Kamiko and Queen Angelinne and the Succubi in this story are owned xKamikox

Chapter 1.

The Aloha Oe crew were on there way to the Alien Registration Building after capturing two new aliens called a Zezgar and a Brainock. Zezgar was a strange looking large alien that had a big armored shell with spikes and only it's face was visible from behind the shell and the Brainock was big brain with eyes and big tentacles. The Aloha Oe crew comprised Dandy an Alien Hunter, Meow a Betelgeusian and the robot who performs maintenance QT.

Awhile ago they met Kamiko Takimashi she was a Succubus that the Aloha Oe crew has met awhile ago. They all met her at a Boobies restaurant and she eventually told them who she was and that she escaped her home planet. Her planet was ruled by a tyrannical Succubian queen named Queen Angelline.

Angelline would kill and torture the male slaves on her planet. Because of her ruthless actions the Succubi population was decreasing. Kamiko hated how the men were treated so badly. So she left and eventually met Space Dandy and his crew. Eventually they helped her to save her planet from Angelline but Izurei Kamiko's best friend was killed.

Kamiko said farewell to the Aloha Oe crew as she became queen of the planet. Eventually when she was out exploring she met Prince and they fell in love with each other. Meanwhile as the ship was on auto-pilot Dandy was looking at the aliens who were confined.

Dandy said with a smile on his face "These guys were rough but I knew I could take them."

Meow cleared his throat in annoyance "Don't you mean we?"

Dandy said "Yeah I guess you and QT helped out a little bit too."

QT asked "A little? We all worked together against those aliens and it wasn't easy."

Meow said "Yeah Dandy you wouldn't have gotten either of those aliens without me or QT to help."

Dandy shrugged and said "Whatever I wonder how many Woolongs we'll get for these guys?"

Meow said "I have absolutely no idea. Say I wonder how Kamiko's doing. It really has been awhile since we last saw her hasn't it."

Dandy said looking at the ceiling "Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it?"

Meow said "I sure do miss her she was a hell of a girl."

Dandy smiled and said "Yep."

QT said "She was a great friend to us. I hope she's doing well with whatever she's doing now."

Meow and Dandy nodded in agreement. The ship soon reached the Registration Center which is a cubical shaped space station with the letters A.R.C. which stand for Alien Registration Center. This type of facility is where Alien Hunters get paid their bounties for the aliens they catch. This facility is one of many that were built and funded by the Alien Registration Agency or A.R.A.

The ship approached the facility as it soon docked into the station. Soon the Dandy, QT and Meow carried the aliens to the front desk where they saw Scarlet. She was looking nervous and unkempt which was unusual for her.

Dandy said with concern "Hey Scarlet whats wrong?"

Scarlet said nervously while trying to collect herself "Well somehow that Succubus Queen that we had her name was Angelline I think... Well she has sorta escaped..."

Dandy, QT and Meow yelped in surprise. Dandy said "You mean Angelline the Succubus Queen that we helped our friend Kamiko dethrone and then we brought her to you?"

Scarlet glared and sighed "Yes..." She then frowned and said "This...is...so...humiliating.." She puts her head down on her desk in shame and Meow, Dandy and QT look at her with sympathy.

Dandy puts his hand on Scarlet's shoulder and smiles as he says "Don't be too hard on yourself Scarlet everyone makes mistakes and this most likely isn't even your fault I mean you're the Specimen Inspector you're not in charge of security."

Scarlet looks up and smiles "Thank you Dandy...I guess I just try to make sure that everything runs perfectly."

Dandy says "You're doing a wonderful job too." Scarlet gets up and hugs Dandy who is surprised at first and then he hugs her back. Then Scarlet straightens up after they separate and Scarlet said stoically "So did you bring any new aliens."

Dandy said "Yeah me and my crew have them with us."

Scarlet sees them and said "I see and what are they?"

QT said "They're a Zezgar and a Brainock respectively."

Meow said "The Zegar is the shelled, spikey one and the Brainock is the giant brain thing."

Scarlet has some guards take them in. She then checks her computer and says "Ok according to this those two aliens are worth 2,000 Woolongs."

Dandy smiled and after payment was received he said "Thanks Scarlet! And try not to get too bothered over what happened ok." Scarlet said " Yes I got i Dandyt and thanks."

As they boarded the ship Dandy said "Well done guys that was a great success."

Meow said with a smirk "Gee Dandy I didn't know you had a thing for Scarlet you dog."

Dandy blushed and said "Well...Uh...I...I mean to say...Just mind your own business you nosy cat. Besides Honey's more of my type anyway." Meow and QT glanced at each other.

Dandy said "Speaking of which lets go to Boobies to see her and have some good food."

Meow said "That sounds good." QT nods in agreement with this. Then Dandy rode the Aloha Oe to the nearest Boobies Restaurant. Little did they know that they'd meet some familiar faces and an unfamiliar one.

A big ship was flying it was called Le Vescola. It was piloted by Bounty Hunter a young man neamed Brazen Calion and he was with Kamiko Takimashi who has now become a Bounty Hunter and his BFF. Brazen and Kamiko when they met instantly became BFFs.

Brazen smiled and said "Kamiko that was another great bounty we collected after taking in that criminal Logan De Sorres."

Kamiko cheered "Hell yeah!" Prince smiled and nodded in agreement. The Le Vescola crew was gaining quite a reputation in the criminal underworld and Brazen has been doing this for years.

Brazen smiles and says "How about we go eat at Boobies to celebrate."

Kamiko smiles and says "Sounds good to me. I used to work their once after I escaped my planet before I met Dandy and Meow and QT."

Brazen said "That's great I believe you mentioned that before."

Kamiko nodded and smiled.

The ship then made it's way to Boobies. Neither the Aloha Oe Crew or the Le Vescola crew knew that they would be meeting each other at Boobies. Kamiko hasn't seen her friends Dandy, QT and Meow for awhile and she'll most likely be very happy to see them again. They'll also be happy to see her too.

Meanwhile, Angelline entered a dimly lit office in a big estate and saw a man in the shadows. She said "Alright who are you?" He turns the lights on and shows himself as a fat older looking man with liver spots and a black eye and light blue one with arched hairless brows, and thick bags under his eyes and he wore a suit and he said "My name is Itora Harukane."

Angelline will say "Why did you have me freed and why did you bring me here?"

Harukane says "Your reputation precedes you. You can work for me."

Angelline said "Very well whats in it for me."

Harukane grins "Anything you name it. By the way I destroyed your homeworld captured every Succubus and stole Izurei's blood so I can fully revive her."

Angelline said "Ok so what are your main plans."

Harukane grins "To make money and make people suffer at the same time."

Angelline grins and says "Ooh a man with goals."

Harukane smiles and says "You got it babe. Soon I'll introduce you to my associates the Bounty Hunters Taranze Kunke and his assistant Kit Klaw and my person army of Space Pirates the Triad of Pain."

Angelline says "I'd love to meet them."

Harukane said "Good now the main enemies that I want dead are Brazen Calion, Kamiko Takimashi, Space Dandy, Meow and QT."

Angelline said "I don't know Brazen or Prince but we both seek the end of Kamiko, Dandy, Meow and QT."

Just then two men come in one is a man in a overcoat with black hair and white parts who looked middle aged and one eye was grey and the other light blue he was glaring coldly. He was well-muscled and next to him was a skinier man in red armor he had pointy ears, blue hair, long claws, lines on his cheeks and yellow eyes and a fang showing he was grinning.

Harukane said "Angelline these two gentlemen are Taranze Kunke and Kit Klaw."

Meanwhile, The Aloha Oe and Le Vescola crews arrive at Boobies at the same time. Dandy, Meow and QT see Kamiko and she sees them. Kamiko smiles and says "Hi guys!"

Dandy grins and says "Hi Kamiko it's been too long."

Meow nodded grinning. Dandy said "We have got to catch up."

The Aloha Oe Crew saw Brazen and Dandy said to Kamiko "Who is he?"

Kamiko hugged Brazen and said "He's my BFF Brazen Calion. I'll tell you more about him when we get inside we all have alot of catching up to do."

They all go inside of the Restaurant.

Thats the end of Chapter 1.


End file.
